To Save A Life
by Fanficrazy
Summary: Times are changing. While Artie tries to live life, she and Zatanna find themselves in a mess. Garfield, now fifteen has to deal with his crazy life. And Secret, well she has no name, history but some memory. Through many events, Secret and Garfield become a team. Meanwhile Kaldur finds himself at odds with a girl who can help or hurt them all. They all have 1 main goal, to live.
1. At The Start

**A/N I am so grateful for my awesome sisters for showing me how to work this thing ~ kya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this because if I did, they would have released all the episodes in English. **

**Also, they would have more hot and awesome male characters and I would not be kicking myself for watching the leaked eppies. T-T**

* * *

><p>Klarion stared at the sky. "Twenty seconds to go." He muttered.<p>

On cue a bright glow filled the sky. A pillar of light touched down and a girl landed in his arms.

She was his captive, his prisoner. This girl was strange but powerful; exactly what he needed.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. He looked up from his prize into the glowing green cat like eyes of his contact.

"Remember the deal, Klaroin?" She asked firmly. The witch boy waved her off with his free hand while Teekl growled.

"I give her to you and you don't attack our world, thus leaving me in charge."

Klarion shrugged. "Who says I keep my word?"

The cat eyed girl grinned. "I say you do. I happen to know others who would be more than willing to pay more for this jewel."

The witch boy laughed. "You've got spunk, I like that. " "Excellent." The cat eyed girl purred.

"Now, how should I control her if anything went wrong?"

The captive girl's eyes fluttered open and she listened intently, trying to pick up any words she could.

The cat eyed girl smirked and walked away. "Secret," she called over her shoulder before the light enveloped her again.

Klarion looked down at the girl in his arms, she was resting peacefully.

* * *

><p>Robin stared at the computer. "This looks weird."<p>

Zatanna appeared behind him. "What's up?"

"I've gotten several reports that Klarion has been spotted with a girl in his arms, pictures too."

Zatanna placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe he got himself a girlfriend?" She suggested.

"What?"

She held her hands in the air. "I was just suggesting."

Robin raised an eyebrow and without warning Zatanna grabbed him and kissed him.

He grinned, enjoying the playful kiss.

The couple was interrupted by an embarrassed Artemis.

"What's the deal with the picture?"

"No clue, just what we were trying to figure out."

"Maybe Zatanna can track them?" She suggested.

The girl shrugged in response. "Maybe, it's worth a shot."

* * *

><p>The girl was alone. No one ever spoke to her and no one ever visited her.<p>

Time did not exist in this place, days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years.

She was only let out on rare occasions to meet with some strange people. They ignored her and only referred to her as Secret.

However that was not to say they were all bad. She had taken a liking to an older girl, Cheshire.

Secret sat and listened when she could to Cheshire, taking in her every word.

* * *

><p>"I want her as my apprentice."<p>

There was a murmur of disapproval and then Ra's al Ghul stood.

"Are you certain about this?"

Cheshire shrugged. "Why not? Look, the kid has potential."

There was an exchange of glances as Vandal Savage stood. "I speak for us when I say that we will loan the girl to you. However, one false move and you will pay."

"I understand."


	2. Days Of Their Lives

**Hey all, it's Izzy~chan. How's it going? Thank you for reviewing and/or subscribing!**

**Robin: *leans over and whispers to KF* Why is she talking to herself?**

**Kid Flash: Your guess is as good as mine. *Turns to me* You do know you don't have any reviews right?**

**Me: *Tears streaming down face* Why do you have to ruin my dreams?**

**Seriously people, please subscribe or review!**

**Disclaimer: And as we should all know by now, I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Garfield Logan stared out the window of the airplane, completely engrossed by the view.<p>

" Wow," He muttered.

His mother, Marie, was resting peacefully in the seat next to him.

He turned and looked at her. "Mom, are you awake?"

Marie opened an eye.

"Garfield, didn't I ask you not to bother me, so I could get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I know, but I have a question."

"What question?"

Garfield stared at his mother, his mind had gone blank.

So being the creative eight year old he was, he asked the first question that came to him.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Marie sighed, it was going to be a long plane trip.

* * *

><p>Megan stared at the screen, re watching "Hello Megan."<p>

She smiled happily.

There was a knock on the door.

Megan straightened and walked to the door. "Conner!" She exclaimed.

He smiled a little. "I have somewhere to take you."

Her eyes widened. "Really, where?"

"A surprise."

* * *

><p>Raquel walked into the kitchen, crouched down and opened the fridge.<p>

"Let's see, where's my pudding?"

After a few minutes of searching the refrigerator, she sat down, empty handed.

Raquel frowned. "I know I put my pudding in this morning, where did it go?"

The silence was broken by a loud snore, located somewhere near the couch. Raquel jumped and shrieked.

Artemis who had come in just a few seconds before, stared at her friend with a confused look.

"Do I want to know?"

The girl was curled up in a ball on the floor.

"What was that?"

Her question was followed by another loud snore.

Artemis didn't react, instead she went over to the fridge and looked for any leftover cookies.

There was a series of short snorts followed by snores.

Artemis stood and looked at Raquel, who, by this time was standing on her feet.

She mouthed one word "Wally."

* * *

><p>The girl stared at her hands, deep in thought. Cheshire had left her, just like the others.<p>

She couldn't move, it didn't matter though, there was no one to help her.

Where had everyone gone?

She now lived in an alleyway, only getting her food from people who felt sorry for her.

If they truly felt sorry, they would try and help her, or take her in.

She shook her head. No, nobody would ever take her in. She was an orphan.

She was supposed to be a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Please! Subscribe or review! T_T<strong>

**Artemis: What's up with her?**

**Zatanna: She's gone crazy**

**Kaldur: We must investigate to see if that is truly the cause**

**Billy:*Hiding in the corner laughing***

**ME: *Evil glint in eyes* Let's try and see what happens!**


	3. Got A Secret, Can You Keep it?

**A/N: Sorry I have had so much work...**

**Wally: Seriously when can we get some more kissing action? ****Artemis is an amazing kisser.**

**Artemis: *punches Wally* Can it lover boy.**

**Wally: You're so amazing babe, I just have to brag about it.**

**Me: *clears throat* Remember to review comment or subscribe. Also, I do not own this tv show, unfortunatly...**

**Wally: If she did there would be a lot more kissing!**

**All: Wally!**

* * *

><p>M'gann stared around the room of the airport.<p>

"Conner, why are we here?"

"Just wait and you'll see."

"Flight 28 has landed and is now ready to board."

She gazed out the window, watching the planes take off and land.

"M'gann!"

The girl turned, looking for who had called her and found Conner standing behind her.

"We have a surprise for you."

"M'gann!"

Garfield peaked out from behind Conner then ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Garfield! It's good to see you!"

The boy looked up at his sister, his face shining with excitement.

"I've got a secret to show you! Do you think you can keep it?"

M'gann smiled and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"I think so."

* * *

><p>"Better lock it in your pocket," the girl whispered as she reached into the unconcious man's pockets.<p>

She chuckled as she continued to search him, years passed and people still hadn't changed, predictable as ever.

The theif frowned as she examined the contents of the wallet she had pulled out.

Where was it?

The paper she was looking for wasn't there.

"Hey, you, kid. What do you think you're doing?"

She froze for a moment.

The man came closer, she could sense the vibration coming from his foot steps, the heat radiating from his body.

"Now, why don't we just come over here and have a little chat? I'm sure the police would be very interested to hear the masked bird's story."

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to show you now?"<p>

"Oh, if you want."

Garfield grinned. "Great, I can show you here and now!"

"Garfield Logan, don't you dare change in public. Wait until we get back to the cave." Marie interupted.

Her son hung his head in disapointment.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>The police, her mission, her safety, they were all at risk.<p>

Something bright caught her attention and she squinted, there was a pin with the picture of fire attatched to the man's shirt collar.

Her eyes widened in recognition, he was an assassin sent to either kill her or bring her back, to them.

"Recognize the pin little bird? You should, it is from your, our home planet. Any last words for this poetic justice?"

"You're a traitor to our people."

"Tsk tsk, what an awful thing to say. You're not so tough now that your bodyguard is gone, where did she go, Secret?"

She glared at the man through her mask and stretched out her hand, summoning any fire she could get.

"She's right behind you."

Came the familiar voice of her mentor and teacher.

"Cheshire."

The cat grinned behind her mask as she brought down her fist on the assassin's head.

He crumpled to the ground.

Cheshire grabbed Secret's arm and started running.

"He won't be out for long."

Finally they stopped once they were a safe distance away. Cheshire took off her mask, smiled warmly at her friend then scowled.

"How many times did I teach you not to stay in one place for too long."

"Nice to see you too, I'm doing fine thank you."

The cat chuckled and her smile returned.

"It's been five years since I last saw you. How old are you now, thirteen?"

"Fourteen actually, as of ten minutes ago. Fitting you would show up now."

Cheshire smirked. "What can I say, I just have purrfect timing. After all, I had to keep my little Secret safe."


	4. Meetings With A Fist

**A/N: People are looking at my stories, yay!**

**Thanks to all the people who subscribed or favorited, you get cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC, Secret and my ideas.**

* * *

><p>Garfield stared at his reflection in the mirror, his normal green appearance was gone.<p>

Instead there stood a tan red headed fifteen year old boy holding his gaze.

His hand instictivly reached toward his face but he stopped the motion as quickly as it had begun.

There were shouts from outside the restroom in the park.

"Stop!"

"Theif!"

"Come back here!"

"Catch me if you can, boys!"

He glanced at the door. "Wonder what that's all about."

After a moment Garfield started toward the door, intending to bring whoever the person was to justice.

Then he could continue to enjoy his day off.

However what he hadn't planned was to have any trouble.

Immediatly something hard hit his stomach and he fell over.

When he looked up there was a girl rubbing her head with one hand while trying to gather the items she had dropped with the other.

He squinted, and his eyes widened in realization.

The theif was a girl.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, what's the big deal stepping out in front of me like that?"<p>

The boy didn't respond, his head had hit the ground when she had run into him.

She winced slightly. "That's gonna hurt."

"There she is!" Someone shouted.

"I don't have time for this!" She muttered angrily before grabbing her bag and standing up.

While she knew she needed to put a good distance between herself and the people chasing her, her concious got the better of her and decided to help the boy.

Scowling Secret picked him up and rested his unconious

Not so carefully laying him over her shoulder she broke out in a mad run.

She knew she probably shouldn't have brought the bystander along, but she needed leverage and he might come in handy.

'Also,' she reasoned. 'I couldn't just leave him for those sharks to get, he wouldn't have been safe.'

Thirty minutes passed and she was not so well off.

Her legs ached from running and her sides were in pain from lack of oxygen but she forced herself to keep runnning.

'Better to drop a good distance away, somewhere safe, rather than falling with the guys so close behind me.'

The boy stirred slightly.

* * *

><p>When Garfield opened his eyes he saw darkness, except for a small fire giving off light.<p>

He rubbed his stomach, wincing every now and then as it ached or grumbled.

"What did she hit me with, her fist?"

"You could say that."

He looked around the room and saw the girl sitting next to the fire.

Squinting, he tried to make out her features.

She was tall,that was about all Gar could tell, she had a hood covering the rest of her face.

"What's your name?"

"I'd rather not tell you. I think I lost them, we should be safe now."

"Huh?"

The girl sighed. "Figures. So, when did you wake up?"

"About five minutes ago. What's the big idea anyway?"

The girl looked up from the fire, now it was her turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

><p>Artemis frowned as she saw Wally laying on the couch, snoring the day away.<p>

An empty container of ice cream and a bowl of what looked like pudding lay at his side.

"Wally, what were you thinking?" She muttered.

Everyone had learned to avoid Raquel's food, especially her pudding.

Artemis glanced back at her friend and saw fire burning in her eyes as she imagined revenge on the speedster.

"Oh how the times are changing." Raquel whispered and a strange glint shone in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Jade entered through an open window and walked calmly down the stairs, into her daughter's room.<p>

Liane was resting in her father's arms, cooing away as Roy continued to rock back and forth.

She smiled, her husband enjoyed spending time with their daughter, then again, he had not always been so fatherly.

In fact when he found out she was pregnant he began to obsess over her well being.

"I'm not helpless, just pregnant." She constantly had to remind him.

Every little thing she had done caused him to worry about her health even more.

She smiled ruefully, between being pregnant and mothering Secret at the same time, she had had a lot on her plate.

"Hello, dear." She walked over to her husband and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Roy smiled up at her. "Where have you been."

She froze, she had visited Secret for a few hours and smiled as an excuse came to mind.

"I went grocery shopping."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She figured it was probably best if she told him her news later.

* * *

><p><strong>And so they finally meet! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner.<strong>

**School is so annoying!**

**Also, sorry if the cute little scene between Cheshire and Roy didn't make any sense, I really wanted to put it in there for cute factor -_-!**


	5. A Captive's Kiss

**A/N: I'm trying to take my mind off of SOL's by writing.**

**Dick: Shouldn't you be studying?**

**Me: Don't annoy the author...**

* * *

><p>She raised an eyebrow. "Now that makes no sense."<p>

Gar glared at her. "Look, why did you have to kidnap me? You were already in trouble so why add more to it?"

Shrugging, she walked toward him then stopped and kicked some dirt into the fire.

"I guess I needed some help."

"And you chose some random guy off the street?"

"Look, I didn't ask you to get involvd in my mess!"

"No, of course not, you chose to knock me unconsious instead."

"I did no such thing!"

Gar knew he probably shouldn't taunt her, but he needed to distract her long enough to get the rope off his wrists.

He smirked a little and glared back at the girl.

"Then why did you tie me up and drag me with you?"

"Look, did you want me to leave you with those guys?"

"Would I have been any better off?"

"Probably not."

The rope loosened slightly.

"Will you at least untie me?"

"Sorry, can't take that chance."

She began to walk away then stopped and looked at his wrists.

"You could loosen them."

"Fine, on one condition, no more complaints."

"I can live with that."

* * *

><p>Raquel hid the key in her pocket and grinned.<p>

She had just finished locking the fridge from top to bottom and making it "Wally proof."

"Let's see him get into this now."

Zatanna walked in. "What's up you two?"

"Raquel has now made the room 'Wally proof' by locking the fridge."

"Okay, any reason for that?"

"He got into my tapeoka pudding!"

Zatanna winced. "Sorry Raq, we know how much you love your pudding."

"Yeah, well Wally will be sorry by the time Artemis and I are finished with him."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"What, a little insentive such as a proposal from your boyfriend would never hurt you."

Artemis' eyes widened. "Are you seriously trying to get him to propose?"

Raquel crossed her arms. "What do you think?"

"That's blackmail Rocket and you know it."

She made an innocent pose and grinned.

"Do I? I don't remember hearing that. How about you put your costume back on and we all go have a girl's night out?"

Zatanna and Artemis exchanged suspicious looks.

"Might as well, for old times sake."

* * *

><p>Savage stood and turned to face his companions. "We lent the girl to Cheshire, she has had her long enough, it is time for the lost bird to return."<p>

Klarion stretched in his seat and Teekl growled. "I don't see why we can't just take her here and now."

Black Manta cleared his throat. "Patience Klarion, we must take our time. If we strike to soon she'll be impossible to find."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kaldur surveyed the room, examining each person.

Ra's a ghul was there along with his daughter Talia, Sportsmaster was present as well.

Talia strode forward. "Why don't we send someone to bring her back. The longer she stays with them, the harder it will be to get her back."

Her father smiled warmly at her and Talia flipped her hair, grinning.

Kaldur rerained from rolling his eyes.

Talia was smart, much smarter than she would ever let on.

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of her while daddy takes care of Cheshire."

Again she smiled her cute smile, batting her eyelashes at each of the men.

He looked to the side, hoping to avoid her gaze but it did not work, she made contact and winked in his direction.

It was sheer willpower to not roll his eyes or make any move to contact her back.

"I also happen to have two bargaining chips at my disposal, they're quite valuable to them."

He raised his head slightly, finally something in this meeting had caught his attention, something he liked.

* * *

><p>The girl walked catiously toward him, frowning slightly as she examined the rope.<p>

"It's already loose enoug-"

Gar took his chance, he wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her up close to him and promptly kissed her.

The girl started to squirm but was held in place by his one free arm.

His hand reached toward her hood, wanting to pull it back, to reveal her face but he never got the chance.

The girl finally broke away and raised a fist, aiming a punch at his face.

"Why you!"

He lifted up his leg to try and knee her in the stomach.

"Not so fast, lover boy."

She dodged, dropping to the ground and quickly swiping beneath his feet, bringing him down crashing to the hard earth.

"Ouch."

"Don't ever try that again."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! More fluff to come!<strong>

**Review!**


	6. Talks of Memories

**So does anyone else besides me want to date Impulse?**

**He's so amazin!**

**I absolutely loved the last episode XD**

**Dick: Isn't that what you always say?**

**Me: Shut up and be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ideas.**

* * *

><p>Talia smirked and stretched out a bit on the couch.<p>

Her head was several inches away from Kaldur'ahm who in turn was trying to focus on his book.

Talia turned a bit and batted her eyes at the boy, trying to steal his attention.

It didn't work.

She crossed her arms, pouting a little.

She was extremely displeased with the fact she, Talia al Ghul had lost a contest for a man's attention, to a book.

That's not to say all books were bad, however Talia did not enjoy losing.

So she decided if she couldn't get his attention one way, she'd get it another.

After yawning she stretched again, sitting up and leaning over next to the boy's face.

"What are reading?"

* * *

><p>Kaldur stiffened when the annoying presence next to him decided to open her mouth and speak.<p>

He composed himself and calmly continued to read, ignoring her.

"What a silly question to ask. Of course it's a book, but that's not what I meant. Why do you find it so interesting?"

His mouth twitched as he resisted the impulse to grimace or roll his eyes, again.

Talia continued to talk without stopping and soon Kaldur had had enough.

He closed his book shut with a quiet thud before proceeding to stand up and walk away.

He glanced back for a minute to see Talia's expression and grinned a little as he saw her pouting but also, clearly annoyed.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play, so be it." He heard her mutter.

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"This girl is crazy."

* * *

><p>The girl straightened and with a quick motion of her fingers, brought the rope around him, tying him to the tree.<p>

Her mouth quirked upwards a little and Gar suspected she was pleased with his discomfort.

"Now, should I let you go?"

"That would be nice. Why did you tie me up again?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

His eyes widened slightly in realization, she was playing with him.

"Figured it out yet?"

He grinned and chuckled. "You're playing with me, aren't you?"

The thief titled her head to the side and a grin appeared.

"Need you ask again?"

The girl stretched and sat on the log near the fire.

Her fingers moved and a cloud of mist surrounded him, clouding his view.

Gar took a breath as the ropes loosened, wincing while he rubbed his sore wrists.

She laughed. "Someone seems grateful. Why don't you sit?"

He frowned and shot her a questioning look but sat down anyway.

"What was that for?"

The girl shrugged. "No one said I didn't keep my word."

She placed a small object in his hands and he glanced at it.

"What is this for?"

"Secret."

"How's that supposed to help me?"

"You never know."

He sighed, she was toying with him again.

"Will you at least tell me your name? What harm could it do to you?"

"For all you know, a lot of harm."

"Please, at least give me something I can call you."

"You can call me Secret."

He titled his head slightly. "Secret?"

She smiled from beneath her hood.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Talia stretched out and frowned as she examined the book Kaldur'ahm had left behind.<p>

"The history of green lanterns. How boring."

She flipped through a few other pages and was about ready to just trash it when two things happened.

First, a letter slipped from the book and onto her lap, that got her attention, and second a familiar picture of a green ring.

"Now that's interesting."

She tucked the letter into her pocket before scanning the pages some more.

"This is very interesting."

Footsteps echoed in the hallway and Talia quickly tucked the book into her purse before leaving the room.

Something wasn't right about that water boy, she knew she would have to look into it.

A grin spread across her face.

Sometimes it was best to avoid a confrontation with someone and instead, go behind their back to find the truth.

* * *

><p>Secret held out her hand and smiled.<p>

"I think this belongs to you, Garfield Logan."

His eyes widened.

"How do you?"

He stopped when he looked at her hand, there lay the crumpled picture of he and his mom, taken the day before she was killed.

"Oh."

The girl pulled back her hood, revealing stunning green eyes matched with pale blond hair.

Gar frowned and looked back down at the ground, a thousand memories playing with his mind.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"So, who is she?"

Garfield stared at his hands, desperate to avoid the topic.

"Look, can we change the subject?"

"Why, was she your girlfriend?" Secret teased.

"No, now drop the subject!" He snapped.

He felt the girl tense beside him and then felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry."

Four years had passed since her death, it was still painful to him.

It had always comforted him to keep the picture in his pocket but the harsh reality was all too true, he would never see his mother or friend again.

_They're gone, both are dead, mom and Artemis, they're never coming_ _back. Not now, not ever._

* * *

><p>Artemis smiled as the memory faded, those moments she had taken for granted all meant so much to her now that she was "dead."<p>

They had gone on their girls night out but Wally still hadn't proposed.

Another memory floated into her mind.

She and Zatanna had taken a quick pit stop after dinner and revisited some of the old sights they had seen the first time they went out together.

* * *

><p>Zatanna hopped over the fence and landed on the ground next to Artemis with a soft thud.<p>

"Remember this place?"

Artemis stiffened and nodded her head. "Yes. Why are we here?"

"To pay our respects and give her a token of thanks."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Look, she liked magic and we promised we'd visit her, so I thought."

"She might like to have a magical item from you?" She finished.

Zatanna shrugged

"Why not? What's the worst that could happen Artemis?"

Artemis frowned. "Okay, you've made your point. We need to make this quick, Raquel will be looking for us soon."

Her friend smiled. "Great."

Artemis sighed and turned to look at the yard.

"Greta, are you here?"

"It's Artemis and Zatanna. We have a present for you."

The girls looked around, their friend was nowhere in sight.

"Oh well, we'll leave it here in case she comes back."

Zatanna pulled a necklace from her pocket and laid it on the grave.

"We'll be back soon Greta."

* * *

><p>Greta watched as her friends left, she had been looking at an old family photo album.<p>

It was small enough that she could flip the pages without having to use her mist.

A sad expression crossed her face and she glanced at the picture in her hand.

It was she and Billy, before everything happened.

If only she or someone had known earlier what Billy had planned, everything might have turned out differently.

They could have saved her or she could have saved herself.

She tucked the picture into her pocket and walked to the mound of dirt, her home.

Greta smiled a little, the sadness seemed to melt off her face as she picked up the necklace and tied it around her neck.

"Secret."

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So, when I started this chapter a week ago, Impulse had just been introduced.<strong>

**By the time I finished this chapter Artemis had "died." **

**I have to admit, I was yelling at my computer screen when Kaldur stabbed Artemis.**

**Then she came back and got a new look. **

**Honestly, I was so not expecting the writers to do something like that.**

**This marks about 4 or 5 good episodes in a row!**


	7. Some Battles Lost

**I'm so sorry for not updating!**

**Unlike my other fanfic, this will probably not have any references to the future of the team.**

**XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, because if I did-**

**Dick: She's going off on her rant **

**Wally: Again**

**Artemis: Shut up you two.**

**Me: Because if I did they would have updated the show!**

* * *

><p>Talia stared open mouthed at her surroundings, taking in the view from above.<p>

Quickly she shut her eyes and winced.

_I can't stand heights. Why did I put this thing on in the first place?_

Without opening her eyes she quickly jumped from the rooftop to test her theory.

She was right, no sooner had she stepped off the roof than she found herself flying.

"Okay, I take back what I was thinking earlier about flying, I can't do this!"

The feeling of flying disappeared, replaced by the sense she was falling.

Talia shrieked, opening her eyes and flailing her arms in an attempt to fly again.

She turned her face toward the ground, filled with horror as it came closer and closer.

Quickly she closed her eyes an crossed her arms in an attempt to shield herself.

The voice was echoing in the background, shouting her name.

"Talia!"

Her eyes flew open.

She placed a hand to the side of her head to make sure she was uninjured and found herself covered in sweat, gasping for breath.

"Talia?"

Her eyes scanned the room for the source of the oddly familiar voice, finally resting on the face of Kaldur'ahm.

"W-what happened?"

"You were crying out. I decided to investigate and avoid embarrassment for you by choosing not to alert the others."

"Oh."

"Correct me if I am wrong, I assume this is not the first time this has happened to you?"

She touched her neck before pulling out the chain holding her ring.

"Your assumption is correct."

She hesitated a moment, fingers wrapped tightly around the ring, before looking him in the eyes.

"I need to talk to someone to talk to, someone I can trust not to tell my father and his associates. Can I trust you?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I-never mind. Forget I asked."

She stood, stretching slightly before walking toward the exit.

"I have to wonder if the old boy wonder still knows everything about everyone."

She paused in the doorway to smile at him. "Tell Nightwing I say hello."

* * *

><p>"So, who is she?"<p>

"I'm still not going to answer that."

"Come on, please!" Secret pleaded.

"No is no."

Gar looked at the girl and tried not to smile, she had crossed her arms and was pouting.

"Mature, very mature."

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"Fine. What was the deal with the guys who were after you?"

"That's a long story."

"Well, unless something happens we're probably going to be together for a bit."

Secret raised an eyebrow. "You're sticking with me? I figured you would have left for home by now."

He laughed and smiled, obviously embarrassed.

"I would have, but I have no clue where I am."

_Great, I end up with an idiot who also happens to be directionally challenged, just my luck._

"You wouldn't happen to have any relation to Miss Martian, would you?"

"She's my sister."

Secret placed her face in her hands. "Oh, that's just lovely."

"How so?"

"I'm on the run from the DEO."

"The what?"

"That's anther long story."

The fire's bright glow began to dim slightly before flaring to life again.

Secret's eyes quickly darted around the small cave.

"They're here. Get out of here."

She turned and saw her friend investigating a small ball leaking a gas from within.

"Cool, what's this?"

He picked it up, triggering an electric shock and falling to the ground motionless.

"Garfield!"

* * *

><p>Garfield looked up, Marie was watching him carefully from the rear view mirror.<p>

"Don't try anything, understood?"

He looked up at her with innocent eyes.

"What do you mean, mom?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

M'gann turned slightly and gave him a questioning look.

Gar ignored it and turned to Conner.

"So, have you gotten better at picking flowers yet?"

Conner groaned and sent a pleading look at M'gann who was trying to muffle her laughter behind her hand.

_Sorry, Conner, you got yourself into this._

_No I didn't, M'gann, you just like to see me losing.  
><em>

_Well, we all need to fight our own battles every now and then._

* * *

><p>"Just when I think I can get a break, you guys must really like bothering me. You haven't tried this hard before."<p>

The man grinned. "I've got a deal for you. come with me and I'll let your friend go."

She looked over her shoulder, the others were surrounding Garfield.

Secret bit down on her lip.

"What will you do to him?"

"Why? Afraid your boyfriend will get hurt?" Ra's taunted.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"I know. Let me sweeten this pot by offering to ignore the whereabouts of my old apprentice, Cheshire."

Secret's eyes widened.

He grinned, his words had obviously struck a nerve.

"You promise? You'll leave Cheshire and Garfield alone."

"I keep my word. I won't harm Cheshire or her family."

He held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal."

They shook hands, her eyes narrowed slightly as something silver flashed in the sunlight.

"Why you!" She raised her fist to punch him but felt a cold metal object enter her body, followed by warm sticky liquid oozing out.

"No one said I wouldn't hurt you though. We assassins will get the job done, one way or another."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished the chapter, not as long because I was having writers block.<strong>

**The whole reason for the little supermartian fluff is mostly because of my friend Alexa. Get off of my case girl!  
><strong>

**lolz, I now have two pictures for Talia al Ghul, the links are #/d55uabo #/d52o0ra  
><strong>


End file.
